


Oh the Things I'd Do to You

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Femslash, Masturbation, POV Annalise Keating, Sexual Fantasy, Spoilers through 3x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: She shouldn't, but Bonnie's words are bouncing around in her head, crashing into racier thoughts, and there's not a drop of vodka in the house to drown it all out.  
--
Post episode and spoilers through 3x06 "Is Somebody Really Dead."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during 3x06, a few hours after Bonnie told Annalise she loved her and Annalise sent her away.
> 
> \--
> 
> It's that time of year again, kids. No, not Christmas. The femslash kink meme fills period! 
> 
> Fill for this prompt: [Annalise/Bonnie, Annalise fantasizing about Bonnie while masturbating](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/19252.html?thread=2757172#cmt2757172)
> 
> And if you didn't get a chance to submit during the prompting period, you can send me prompts over on Tumblr where I'm [audreyimpossible.](http://audreyimpossible.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The title is from Janet Jackson's "If," which I didn't realize was about masturbation until I googled "songs about masturbation" and it came up and now I don't know how I DIDN'T know it was about masturbation. 
> 
> And as always, my beta [aboutelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutelle/pseuds/aboutelle) helped shape this into a MUCH better fic than it would have been if I'd been left to my own devices. Never underestimate the power of another writer who'll tell you when you go too far into "this is clearly the setup for a porn" territory.

Annalise supposed she shouldn't fault Bonnie for doing as she was told. Her associate’s obedience had long distinguished her from her peers. Annalise saw the spark in Bonnie’s eye as she insisted she could help on the case, but it was easily doused with a few well-placed words.

“You being here is just hurting me right now.”

It was true. Looking at her right hand through the lens of her deceit cut deep into Annalise. Bonnie was hers. Annalise never expected this kind of treason, and when she forced herself to contemplate why, there was only one explanation she could think of. Just one way Bonnie could have been more Frank's than hers. She winced as her brain taunted her with images of Bonnie in his arms, her slight body trembling with pleasure.

Of all the times to stop drinking. A glass of vodka would lessen the sting of Bonnie’s betrayal, but there wasn't a drop of booze to be found in the entire house.

Annalise checked anyway. Bonnie had replaced the bottle in the back of her closet with a bag of Twizzlers. The tiny bottles that lived in the front pocket of her suitcase were gone too. In their place was a list of AA meetings and a post it that said “call me if you need me.” Annalise scowled at the heart and the loopy “B” Bonnie had signed instead of her name.

“Need you? When have I ever needed your lying ass?” Annalise muttered as she headed for the bathroom, but even the mouthwash in the mirrored cabinet had been switched for a brand new bottle that was alcohol free.

“Damn it, Bonnie,” she grumbled. She shut the cabinet door harder than necessary and headed for bed. Between her very comfortable sheets, her brain whirred.

“I came back to be with you.” Her mind parroted back Bonnie’s confession, over and over. “Because I love you.”

Foolish girl. As if a few cheap words would make up for spreading her legs for the enemy.

Annalise flipped on the television, watched two minutes of an infomercial for a knife that would cut straight through a quarter, then shut it off again.

No booze, and she knew tv wouldn't distract her. She thought about calling Nate, asking him to come over and fuck her until she could relax, but their last contact was her rambling drunk voicemail, and she wanted to avoid the lecture.

But getting off wasn't the worst idea. Maybe after a quick orgasm she'd be able to sleep. She contemplated getting a toy from her dresser but decided it wasn't worth putting in that much effort.

Annalise slid her hand down her thigh and pulled up her nightgown. She pushed her hand under the waistband of her silk underwear— another private indulgence, much like her incredible sheets. Her fingertips slowly circled her clit as she thought of how many times Nate had fucked her soundly in this bed.

Nate fucking her against the office wall. Nate kneeling at her feet, worshiping her with his mouth. Those racy memories should have been enough to get her off, but Annalise’s mind drifted. She heard Bonnie's voice in her head again, saying those words. “Because I love you.”

Annalise pulled her hand out of her underwear and thumped her head back against her pillow in frustration.

The girl had always been mixed up, conflating her feelings of debt with what she thought was love. Annalise felt a pang of guilt that she never tried to change that. Part of her had liked—even craved— Bonnie's blind devotion. They both knew Bonnie would do anything for her. Play nursemaid, tending to Annalise’s wounds after she'd been shot. Protect her when the hallucinations came back. Plant evidence. Lie in court. Kill a girl. Get a recorded confession out of Frank by any means necessary.

Annalise wondered if Bonnie was telling the truth or if she'd let Frank fuck her, either as a tactic or because she simply wanted it. Sometimes Annalise suspected the two of them had been fucking on and off for years, but the rational part of her brain said that was impossible. Bonnie wasn't that good a liar, and she knew there would be consequences when she was exposed. She knew that to Annalise, there were few sins greater than duplicity.

Annalise had once fired her for a lie. It left Bonnie on her knees, sobbing, begging her to change her mind. Annalise looked at Bonnie’s mouth, red lipstick worn off from kissing Sam, and felt compelled to reclaim her. Imagined what it would be like to turn her inside out with a well-placed hand or tongue. Erase every trace and destroy every disloyal molecule that dared love anyone else. Then she’d let Bonnie kneel again and beg for forgiveness in a whole new way. (Annalise rejected the thought in favor of banishment because she was unnerved by the way the idea of Bonnie’s fingers inside her raced down her spine and ricocheted through her insides.)

Something shifted the moment Annalise first saw Bonnie on her knees. For weeks afterward, whenever they were in the same room Annalise's mind assailed her with vivid fantasies. She places her hand gently on a bony shoulder and says “down” and Bonnie obeys without hesitation. She lays on her back with pale thighs next to her cheeks, licking and sucking greedily as Bonnie gasps and clings to the headboard.

As she stroked herself, legs stretching out under the sheets, Annalise let herself daydream about her devoted associate. She holds the phone to her ear, casually discussing a clinic case with Michaela. She glances down at Bonnie on her knees under the desk, hears her making delicate murmurs of contentment as she laps, nibbles and sucks. Annalise’s voice betrays nothing as she slips a hand under the desk and tangles it in Bonnie’s hair. After she hangs up, she tightens her fingers around blonde strands, and Bonnie whimpers and asks if she’s allowed to touch herself.

Annalise shivered as she imagined her fantasy self granting permission. Bonnie’s hand disappears into her underwear, the first touch prompting a low moan.

In bed, Annalise slid her fingers through hot flesh while she conjured a pale cheek resting on her thigh and red lipstick marks on her skin.

Annalise would have insisted she'd never thought of Bonnie that way before, but it was a lie. There had been moments, usually when she was so drunk she had to work to keep her eyes open, when she wondered what it would be like to lean over and press her mouth to Bonnie's. Would Bonnie stiffen, try to pull away? (And if she did, would Annalise let her go or hold her there, undressing her as she resisted?) Would she fall down at Annalise’s feet whimpering with need, making Annalise wonder if it would be more satisfying to abandon her, leave her desperate.

Annalise shivered as the thought of Bonnie begging to be fucked crashed through her. She pressed hard on her clit and moaned as she lost herself in the fantasy.

She pushes Bonnie against the wall, marks her throat with her teeth. Hikes up her skirt, shoves down her underwear until they pull lewdly between her spread thighs. Slides a finger through her folds and finds her already slick with want.

“I suppose you're enjoying this,”Annalise muses. “Unless you spend all your time with your cunt dripping down your legs.”

“No, I — please Annalise?” Bonnie stutters out.

“Please what?”

“Please touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Annalise purrs in her ear. She enjoys the shiver that goes through Bonnie at the feel of hot breath on her ear, almost as much as she enjoys watching her demure associate struggle to say what she wants.

“Please fuck me, Annalise,” Bonnie manages finally, her face flushed with embarrassment. (Or was it desire? It would probably be both, Annalise decided as she pictured Bonnie’s scarlet cheeks and desperate eyes.)

“And how do you want me to fuck you?” Annalise asks. “Bend you over the desk and make you come fast and hard so many times you lose count? Or should I take you upstairs, undress you slowly, start at your ankle… kiss my way up until I'm between your legs, making you moan with my tongue? Or maybe you want it simple. I could kiss you while writhe underneath me, with my fingers buried in your cunt. How does that sound?”

Overwhelmed, Bonnie simply nods.

“Tell me you want this,” Annalise demands. Bonnie murmurs some reassurance, some vague consent, but it doesn’t matter. Annalise knows when she's shaped someone to her will, and Bonnie was made in the image of someone who could love her.

“I came back to be with you,” she’d said, and Annalise wondered how differently that conversation might have gone if she’d turned Bonnie over her knee and punished her that way.

Sprawled in her bed, Annalise’s fingers frantically alternated between thrusting inside and playing with her clit. Her orgasm was building and she wanted to come so badly that she stopped being embarrassed by the idea of fucking her subordinate senseless. Stopped denying that on some level she wanted that.

Bonnie bent over the desk, her bare ass covered in handprints or sharp red lines from a ruler. Bonnie on her back on the couch, tugging at her own nipples as Annalise eats her out. Bonnie in the shower, inhaling sharply as hands slippery with soap slide over her breasts.

Victory sex in the courthouse bathroom, Bonnie with her nylons torn and her skirt around her waist. She struggles to stay quiet as Annalise makes her come. Bonnie’s pale hands tied to the headboard, her body tight like a bowstring. Bonnie wearing lacy red panties that will be soaked through by the time she’s allowed to take them off. Bonnie gasps in the passenger seat, her hand down her slacks while Annalise speeds along the interstate.

“Oh, God, Bonnie.” Annalise felt her gut tighten, felt the tremors start to race down her legs and up her spine.

The bedroom door latch clicks open.

“Annalise?” A soft, tentative voice calls. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Bonnie.” Annalise feels her cheeks getting hot. She focuses on keeping her tone light and casual and staying perfectly still. “I thought you went home.”

“I did. I needed a few files to finish my prep for tomorrow.” Bonnie comes the rest of the way into the room, but hovers with her hand on the doorknob as she peers into the darkness. The street lamp casts enough light for Annalise to see her: pencil skirt, prim blouse, hands full of tension and an odd expression on her face.

“I keep case files in my bedroom now?”

“No, but I heard you from downstairs. You called my name and I thought — maybe you needed me.”

“I've never needed you,” Annalise replies, but Bonnie seems unaffected by the lie.

“Then maybe… you wanted me.” She waits for Annalise to deny it, then shuts the door behind her. “I meant what I said. I came back because I love you. In every way you'll let me.”

Bonnie kneels down beside the bed and rests her hands on the edge.

“So let me.”

And how could Annalise not? It’s what she wants, what almost got her off mere moments ago.

Bonnie is soft lips and surprisingly aggressive kisses. She’s nimble fingers, one hand pushing Annalise higher and higher while the other digs crescent moons into her shoulder. Annalise feels a new rush of want course through her as her fingertips skim up Bonnie’s inner thigh. Bonnie’s quiet and in control, but Annalise can tell by the way her associate shudders when her hand has found its mark.

It’s not long before Annalise is teetering on the edge. She was close before, and Bonnie’s touch is somehow practiced, expert at driving her toward her climax. She doesn’t want to come fast like a horny teenager when her partner’s release has just begun to build.

“Let me,” Bonnie says again, somehow reading her mind.

“But you—”

“There’s time.” Impossibly long eyelashes flutter at Annalise, striking her uncomfortably speechless. “I want to watch you. And know I'm the one that did it. Please, Annalise.”

The way Bonnie says her name rocks Annalise. It’s sweetly plaintive, but full of raw want at the same time. Annalise nods.

“Okay.”

Bonnie’s lips curve into a flirtatious smile. She shifts her hand and her body so she’s fully inside and on top of Annalise, who moans at the new sensation. Bonnie nestles her head next to Annalise’s and whispers in her ear.

Annalise expects her to say “I love you,” and she’s already silently judging Bonnie for such a cliché, sentimental declaration, but what Bonnie actually says is “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined making you come,” and it’s too much and just enough, all at the same time.

Annalise's body shuddered violently as the orgasm hit. She came like an avalanche crashing through the tree line, groaning Bonnie’s name into the darkness of the empty house. She was breathing in rough gasps and her hand was still between her legs when her phone rang. She glared at the photo that came up on the display for a moment before answering.

“What do you need, Bonnie?”

“I know you don't want to hear from me, but I had a thought about the case.”

“Then spit it out.”

Annalise half-listened to Bonnie as she pulled her fingers from her cunt. She brushed against her clit and shivered, then after a moment’s consideration she deliberately touched herself as her associate babbled on on the other end of the line.

“Annalise? What do you think?”

Annalise thought she should feel guilty for the way her fingers were moving against her clit as she had this benign conversation with the focus of her fantasies, but she didn’t. She imagined Bonnie on the other end of the line, alone in her bedroom, holding the phone and thinking of her. It would be so easy to go over there and push her against a wall. Order her to her knees. Tumble into bed with her. Bonnie wouldn’t resist.

But Bonnie would also see it as love, or at least forgiveness, and Annalise wouldn’t give her that satisfaction.

“I think when I told you to go home, it meant I was done with you for the day, and you shouldn't grasp at straws like this so you have an excuse to call,” Annalise said.

“We can talk about it tomorrow. If you show up,” she added, hitting “end call” without waiting for Bonnie to reply.


End file.
